


Turning Invisible

by Turtlepearlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlepearlove/pseuds/Turtlepearlove
Summary: Where Harry is a coward to admit and Draco tags along for the ride. Oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

I **Turning Invisible**

t was all a joke in the beginning. ‘Well I have an invisibility clock, its only fair that you have a camouflage as well’ kind of scenario.  
Malfoy’s strongest point was potions after all (that and the ability to suck Harry’s brains through his cock) so it didn’t seem like a bad bargain then.

There was no love lost between them, they were school kids at opposite ends of a social spectrum and all the anger and adrenalin and hatred had to be put to use somehow.

{“I fucking hate you” he gasps, fingers threading through Harry’s ebony hair unnecessarily tight and Harry’s teeth at the crook of Draco’s neck would tug the skin hard enough to bruise.}

When the sessions are done, buttons broken like scattered pearls and mouths red, necks marked with shallow bruises and red welts they needed a way to get back to their rooms without getting caught.

{“Like I would ever give you my fucking clock” Draco looks enraged, “Ask daddy dearest to buy you one”}

Draco gets the book from restricted section.  
Even with Snape’s eyes brows raised at the choice, Draco smuggles it in somehow.

{“Is it even safe?” Harry’s fingers slip in his shirt, the bottom most button snaps,  
“It does have certain side effects, if not brewed properly”  
His lips press again, warm moist and teeth sink in “Like what?” Harry’s fingers wander up his shirt grazing his abdomen, his ribs and “ah right there”  
“The usual” he gasps out and Harry’s mouth are on him again}

There is just one time that Harry watches him take the potion, eyes widening as Draco disappears before his eyes.

{“Why don’t more people use it?” Its odd, having a conversation where they are not trying to suck each other’s tonsils out  
“Well not everyone is a proficient potion maker like me”  
“You are such a git Malfoy” and yet Harry’s voice lacks the same venom it did six months ago.}

When they are out of Hogwarts it becomes even more difficult to sneak around.  
With Harry’s abrupt introduction to wizarding politics and Ron and Hermione’s need to be around him more, it becomes more and more difficult to meet each other.

{You should thank your lucky stars I am a patient man” Malfoy’s disembodied voice startles Harry as he opens his door.  
It takes a few minutes for that mope of silver blonde hair to be attached to a body.  
“And I have to run around…” by then Harry’s mouth has effectively shut him off, desperate desperate kisses and a breathless ‘GodImissedyou’ ends that conversation}

 

Draco somehow manages to move into Harry’s London apartment, with his stray socks(“God Potter were you raised by wolves?”) and telly (“Filthy muggle devices) and cramped bathroom.  
It’s all very unofficial, Harry thinks to himself, because Draco still has his studio apartment and his furniture and Draco’s clothes only occupy quarter of Harry’s shelf (“Like I would store any of mine with your rags Potter”) but on the kitchen shelf, third one to the right, charmed shut are neatly labelled thirteen vials of the invisibility potion.

Sometimes Harry thinks he sees resentment in Draco’s eyes as they slid past the shelf  
{“Don’t you think we are old enough” He sounds tired “sneaking around and drinking potions?”  
And Harry’s hands still at his belt buckle  
“What do you mean?”  
And when the silence answers the unasked question, Harry peppers his with softer and softer kisses  
“It’s just for a little while you know” his voice sounds sincere}

And they fall into an odd sort of domesticity and peace on most days. Even with Malfoy’s constant whining and Harry’s wandering socks, he doesn’t regret the decision. Much.  
Molly weasely knocks on the door unexpectedly; Harry is on the kitchen counter, pants down legs wrapped around Malfoy’s torso  
{“Shit” Malfoy pales further and Harry grabs the vile off the shelf  
“Please”  
Malfoy gives him the bird before downing the potion}  
Harry opens the door five minutes later with his shirt wrongly buttons and Hair like a bird’s nest.  
(“Was sleeping”)  
And Molly just winks.

 

That night Harry thinks how pale Malfoy looks.  
{“Maybe if we paint the walls white, you could join the background” he jokes but what flickers across Draco’s grey eyes is not amusement “because of your colouring and all” Harry tries to explain.  
“If you keep wishing me to turn invisible” his voice sounds soft, almost far way “I might just disappear”  
In the darkness of Harry’s room he thinks Draco looks ethereal, he brushes his fingers along the pale lashes darkened by their thickness.  
There is an ache in the centre of his chest that he cannot explain}

They don’t talk about the twelve bottles in the kitchen shelf anyway.  
And when Ron and Hermione, very drunk appartates right into Harry’s bed room, Harry panics of Draco’s presence in the hall.  
When they walk out of the room, the hall is empty spare Harry’s favourite curry cooking on the stove.  
(“You left the st..sto…stov…fire on” Ron giggles)

It takes Draco five hours to come back then and Harry wonders if he left the building while Ron and Hermione were in.  
{“Where were you?” Harry screams  
“I was here” Draco says, Harry thinks his voice sounds faint too.  
“Nomorepotions nomore” his voice sounds breathless and panicky as he kisses Draco with a desperation that tears him from the inside}

The next morning Harry pours them down the drain, one by one, watching in satisfaction and they disappear.  
Draco watches till he stalls at the last bottle.  
“Just in case?” Harry says except it sounds like a plea.

When Fred and George barge in, Harry thinks he hears the door shut with a bang.  
Fred jumps up in the air at that (“Your house is haunted harry” he says in awe)  
The last bottle of the potion lies on the kitchen floor.  
Draco doesn’t come back.

{“Hermione, hermione I think I did something terrible” Hermione rubs her sleep ridden eyes.  
“Harry calm down” she attempts as Harry tries to tell her, tell her that he can’t find him anywhere}

Malfoy’s robes stay put as Harry puts them away, folded and neat in the same order he likes them, picks up the stray socks that litter the house, throws away the muggle idiot box.  
(“I am sorry mister potter” the girls voice squeaks “But mister Malfoy hasn’t been to work in a week)

And when Harry is done rebuilding the bathroom, with a bigger tub and exotic sounding shampoos he doesn’t touch when Hermione walks in.  
{“There is a reason why the potion is not in common use Harry” she sounds defeated.  
Nononon pleaseGodno  
“Maybe he just got tired and left Harry”}

That night Harry wakes up because he sees a flash of blonde against the window.  
He thinks he hears Draco laugh then.  
Faint and far away.  
And Harry thinks he sounds happy, happy and far away.  
The ache in the middle of his chest grows stronger as the kitchen shelf, third one to the right slams shut.


End file.
